


Asgard has a new godness

by Ynius



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: AU, F/M, Reborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been down for the last days. A new godness is introduced. Is she the reason why loki is so sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard has a new godness

The residents of Asgard are and have been anxious for the last few days. The reason? Loki hasn't been out of his chambers for some time.

No one knows why. Not even his friends(and Heimdall) and his sons and daughter.

So the whole group went to talk with Odin, because he has to know something. He's the allknowing father!

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Father! We want to know what is wrong with Loki!" Asked strongly Thor.

"Loki?"

"Yes. I think you know that he hasn't left his chambers for some time."

"Ah....so that's why it has been so peaceful around."

"Father! Tell us. Did you noticed something wrong with Loki?"

"I am sure you are aware of this. Loki went to Midgard some years ago. He said he was bored. But when he came back, he was the same as now. Quiet and somber. But he was humming."

"Humming? Loki was?" Asked Freyja.

"Yes...it was a sad and beautiful tone. When i last saw him, he was humming again. That was i think a day before he closed himself in his chambers like a little child. But he was happy."

"Umm...Father came to the Underworld before he...you know." Hel said in a small voice.

"Father did?!" Asked Jomurgand and Fenrir his sister.

"Yes...he asked me if a someone strange came from Midgard. When i asked him to be more specific, he told me if that person was humming, then that person he was searching for."

"And? You've seen that person?" Asked Odin the little girl.

"No... and when father heard this he was really sad. After this he locked himself."

"I see... I am sorry that i can't help you right now, but i think i know the reason Loki is so down. But i can't tell you now. Tonight will be a party for the new godness who was born last night. Tell Loki that he has to come. If not, tell him that i will marry his daughter. That will absolutely work."

"Yes...."

The group left the great hall and went towards Loki's place. They were thinking. For whom Loki was searching? Was he sad because he didn't found this mysterious person? And what about this new godness they heard about? 

"Ne." Intreruppted Heimdall everyone from their trail of thoughts. "Who is that?" His finger was aiming at a flying godness. One unusual.

"Hm? That has to be the new godness Odin was talking about. She is flying with her wings."

That godness was comming at them. At Jomurgand and Fenrir and Heimdall, more exacly.

"Wah!! So you are Jomurgand-sama! And this beautiful and gracious wolf has to be Fenrir-sama! Ah! Heimdall-sama! I was searching for you!"

"For me? And who exacly are you?"

"Ah! My name is Mayura! I have come before you to give you something that i was searching for."

"And what exacly is that?"

"This! Your eye! I finally found it!" 

"What?!" The gods were blinking, not beliving what they heard. Wasn't Loki the one who stole Heimdall's eye? So then why it was found by a beginner?

"You...where did you found it?!"

"Now, now, Heimdall-sama. Stay calm so that i can put your eye back. There! Now you are like new. And where i found it....it doesn't concern you." She was smiling. She was smiling while telling a god to fu*k off. 

"What?! What do you mean it doesn't concern me?! It's my eye!"

"Yes. And now you have it back. Take care of it now."

"Wait. Mayura, was it?"

"Yes, Jomurgand-sama?"

"If you are a newborn godness how do you know me and Ni-san?"

"W-well...i was curious."

"Curious?"

"About the great snake who can go around the world and his brother, the grand wolf..."

"I see...."

"T-then, i have to go! See you at the party!"

"What an unusual godness isn't she?"

"Yes....but what is with her hair and eyes? They are pink and red. Gods have red eyes only when they are using their powers. But we don't even know what type of godness she is."

"Type?" Asked Hel.

"Good or bad. The Norn sister will talk about her past, present and future. But tonight. Now we have to get Loki. Ni-san-"

"Ya-yamato nadeshiko!"

"What?"

"It's seems that your brother is smitten. And for the new godness."

"Whatever. Let's go."

After a few more minutes they arrived at Loki's chambers. It was unusually quiet. The eerie type.

"Loki! It's Freyja! We came to get you for the party for the new godness!"

The door was opened by Loki. He was looking the same as always. A little tired but the same.

"Enter." That was the most he talked with all of them in the last days." What is this about a new godness?"

His chambers were filled with spells and candles lighten. It was weird.

"Loki, what are you doing? You're going to a war or aomething?"

"No. Now answer my question."

"Yesterday a new godness was born. Tonight is her party."

"And Odin told us to tell you that you have to come. If not, he will marry Hel."

"Hah. Tell him that i will come. That stinky old man...."

Soon they left Loki's chambers to get ready for the party.

* * *

At the party.

They could see the new godness. She was in plain view. She stood by Odin and was talking quietly with him.

They looked....like old friends. Odin was making faces at what Mayura was telling him and Mayura was laughing at Odin's faces.

Then the Norn Sister arrived.

"Odin-sama. We arrived. We can start the ceremony."

"Yes." Odin returned to his stoick face.

"Then, Mayura-sama, please follow us to the center of the great hall."

"Yes."

The whole hall was looking at Mayura.

"Loki isn't here yet?" Asked Freyja.

"No. But he will come soon."

"Mayura-sama. Now we are going to read your past, your present and your future."

"I will be the first." Urd said taking her hand and closing her eyes.

"You were a normal human. You were fascinated by the unknow and you pursued it. A person who entered your world became the object of your attention. But that person soon had to go away. I can't see him that clearly. But he was very loved. After some time, another person arrived. But this one was just a friend. This aura... Odin-sama!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked a number of gods.

"*cruckle*Well, what can i say. I was bored. And Mayura's tea was delicious."

"Thank you, Odin-kun."

'-KUN?!' The whole hall was stupified. A newborn adressed the great Odin with -kun.

"*cough* Let's continue. After a while, this...Odin-sama leaved you and you lived your life in peace. You died a natural dead."

"The next one is me." Said Verandi and like Urd, she took Mayura's hand in her own and read her present." You were reborn as a godness by the will of Odin-sama. You skipped the Underworld. After you were born, you took flying and found Heimdall's eye. After this you returned by Odin-sama's side and talked with him."

"Now it's my turn." Said Skuld. "You will be reunited with your love and will have an important role in avoiding the Ragnarok. You are a good godness, but your love isn't. Your power is....i can't see. Do you know your power?"

"Odin-kun?"

"Yes, Mayura. You can demontrate."

"Thank you."

Mayura raise herself from the ground and after inhalating a mouth of air, she began to sing. It was a beautiful song. But very sad too. Not a minute later, a dark wind appered and covered Mayura. Then the song stopped and the wind took a fox form.

"That's...jaki(evil spirit)?"

"Yes. I am the Jaki's godness. With my song i can control them and purify them. These poor little children think of me as their mother. Listen."

When everyone has became silent, they could hear the cries of the jaki.

_"Mother...mother....it's cold! Mother! Help us!"_

The godness began to cry silently. She talked softly

"It's alright. I will give you warmth. Come, it's sleeping time."

_"Good night, mama."_

"Good night." As the last of her tears dried of her face, the jaki began to turn from dark purple in pure white and soon faded away.

"As good as ever is your singing, Mayura."

"Thank you, Odin-kun."

"Now, let the party begin!"

Not even a minute later did the doors opened and Loki entered. He looked out of breath and his head moved right and left like he searched something, or someone.

"Loki!" Shouted Freyja trying to stole the gods attention.

"Loki-kun!"

Another voice rang across the hall. Everyone turned to look at the new godness. How does she know Loki?

"Mayura!" Shouted filled with happiness Loki. He began to run towards his love. Oh, how he searched for her! When he didn't found her in Underworld, he began searching for clues for where she was. But now....now she was here! In Asgard! As a godness!

"Loki-kun! I missed you!" Said Mayura trowing herself at Loki. Her wings spourted from her back. Before, when she flew at Heimdall, her wings were pure white. Now, they are crimson red.

"Mayura! Mayura! My Mayura!" murmured slowly Loki in her hair. He took a hold of her shoulders and said trying to be serious, even with a smile on his face.

"Do you know how hard i looked for you?!"

"Sorry! I wanted to surprise you! But, Loki-kun! Now we can get married!"

"Yeah!"

"Married?!" Shouted Freyja and Freyr before fainting.


End file.
